When I Need You Most
by Darklysp0keN
Summary: Raven is having dreams of her past... most including her mother... all the other titans are concerned... but who'll really help her?
1. Lost Memories

**What to Expect- **A dream sequence. Raven's thoughts. The other Teen Titans' concern. This chapter is mostly drama-ish.

.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TEEN TITANS.

.

***When I Need You Most***

.

Chapter 1- **Lost Memories**

.

(**Dreaming**)

.

A massive moon covered the night sky, lighting up the dark earth below it. Glittering stars were scattered across these heavens, giving hope to a hopeless universe. As a cool, refreshing breeze fell upon the bleak, desolate lands, one little house was glowing from the luminosity of a burning fire.

Within the cozy haven, a mother was talking to her young, adolescent daughter who had just returned…

The beautiful woman had long, dark ebony hair and dazzling violet-colored eyes. And even though she was quite pallid, a delicate smile crossed her lips. Her name was Ezra.

"I'm glad that you've come back from your intense training. I almost thought you had forgotten about me," said the woman with a soft, wearisome voice.

A young girl with big, innocent amethyst eyes looked at her frail mother with melancholy. "Mommy, I would never forget about you, I love you. And I'm happy to be back too… b-but…"

"What is it?"

"….. Promise you w-won't be mad?" 

"Promise."

"…. Well…. I-I don't want to leave you again, I don't want to train with daddy anymore." The little violet haired girl shook her head fiercely to add emphasis. The ground began to quaver as she showed her disquieted emotions.

"Sweetheart, there has to be a reason of why you do not want to train anymore. Tell me…"

"Mother… I don't know… something's wrong with daddy… d-does he hate me?"

"How could you ask that question? Your father loves you very much." With every word she said, Ezra seemed to get weaker…

"B-but how come every time I smile or I laugh or I cry… he yells at me and gets upset… is it me, mommy?" The little girl was on the verge of tears and the floor began to rumble as she remembered her dad screaming and scolding her.

Ezra looked troubled. How was she going to explain this to her daughter? "No, honey, it's just that your… powers… they're unique and like no other… and they're fueled from your.. feelings… you see, strong emotions activate these powers… and your dad is the same way... He is only trying to prepare you for your future, so that… you can control them."

"But I like to smile!" said the miniature mutant in an outrage, which shook the whole house.

Her mother paid no heed to the tiny earthquake. "I like your smile too." She said positively. 

The little girl looked at her mother with a brilliant smile. "You do?"

"Of course. And I like to see you laugh too." She then began to tickle her little girl into a giggle-fit as the walls began to shake from the vibrations of their fun. Soon after, she stopped and looked at her jovial baby girl.

"But the one thing, I don't like," began Ezra with a firm tone, "is to see you cry… okay?"

"Okay!" squeaked the child enthusiastically. She cuddled up into her mother's welcome arms as they sat in companionable peace… Unsteadily, her languid mother became fainter…

--

"Mommy…?" whispered the little girl breaking the silence.

"Hmm? What is it?" asked Ezra weakly with her eyes serenely closed. She knew she was losing more strength with every word she spoke.

"You told me my powers are fueled from my emotions…right?"

"Yes…" replied her mother sadly, knowing what was coming up.

"If I train to control my emotions… what's... going to happen to me?" murmured the young girl in a critically low tone of voice.

"Honestly… I-I don't know, but … do you know what I think?" The amethyst-eyed child nodded for her mother to tell her.

"I think you should live…no matter what… I believe that someday you may forget that… just like your father…"

"Hmm…" she contemplated what her mother said, "Is that why you and papa separated?"

"Well…. that's part of it… try to understand, honey, your father… I suppose he… got distant… and our love got lost…"

"Oh…" said the young girl somberly…

'I wonder if that will happen to me...' thought the little naïveté. 

There was a question though that had bothered the tiny child for quite sometime, ever since her mother and father had broken up…

"…Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"…Do you think **I** will be able to fall in love??"

Ezra smiled thoughtfully. "Of course, you will…"

"What's love like anyway? Does it hurt?"

"Now **that** is something you must figure out for yourself."

"B-but then… how will I know when I'm in love?"

"You'll know…"

"B-but-" 

Her mother hushed her to silence.

"You'll just know… don't worry..." Ezra was getting more enervated by the minute. Her eyes were slowly closing.

--

"Hey sweetie," said Ezra, her eyes intently shut. "I need to tell you something... important."

"What is it mommy?"

"I asked you to come here today in particular…"

"Huh?"  The little girl was confused nonetheless.

"One day, you will understand, but… everyone will depart from this and other universes, someday… and I think that 'my' someday… is soon… sooner than I would like."

"Mother, what are you talking about?"

"One day you'll know… just promise me this… never forget that **I love you**, my beautiful baby girl, and whatever happens remember that I always **will** love you no matter what. I'll always be there with you when you need me the most even if you don't see me… look deep within yourself…. **Promise**?" Ezra quietly said this in barely a whisper.

"I still don't understand… but I **promise**."

--

The little girl yawned _sleepily_. She was very tired… Her mother, however, looked very _feeble_, but she wasn't sure _why_.

She put the thought out of her mind. Her eyelids were getting heavy.

"Mommy, can you sing me a _lullaby_?"

"Of course, sweetheart..." said her mother wearily.

Although _pale_ and _weak_, Ezra started to sing to her daughter… a lullaby, as she had done so many times before… but this was her _ending present_… even if it was just one **last** _lullaby…_

--

Flecks of gold… 

_Within your wide innocent eyes…_

_Like the dancing of fireflies…_

_Knows not the troubles…_

_But hides away…_

_Shy yet open…_

_Knows not what to say…_

_Beautiful yet violent…_

_Differing in every way…_

_Loud but silent…_

_A precarious story …_

_Told within pure eyes…_

_Holds a heart…_

_And someone's demise…_

_Never understanding all…_

_Don't be afraid of truth…_

_Be as brazen as the storm…_

_And as undaunted as the **raven**…_

'Know that I am with you…'

--

"_My darling daughter_," whispered Ezra as soon as she found her baby girl sound asleep. She gave her a soft kiss on her forehead, as a solitary tear slid down the side of her delicate face… leaving it as her silent **_*goodbye_**.

And with that, the loving mother finally closed her sad yet beautiful eyes, to never open them again…

--

When the young girl woke up the next morning, she _screamed._

_._

(**End Dream**)

_._

…Raven **screamed**. A _violent_,_ piercing_ shriek. 

She clutched her chest tightly and took a deep breath. _Huff***** Puff*****_

_'Ughh.' _She frowned deeply… _not again_…

Raven had dreams repeatedly for the past week. She didn't know why or how. She had doubled her meditating ever since the chain started, but it hadn't worked in the least.

Honestly, the dreams were not dreams. They were more like memories. _her memories._ Raven had never really remembered her mother, since she died when Raven was at a young age. However, she always remembered the _promise_ she made to her.

That promise was one of the most important things to her in life, probably because it was all she had left of her deceased mother. That's all she could truly recall of her. Yet, tonight, she had relived it all over again.

_However_, the dream she had today had been no ordinary dream. 

'It felt so real…' 

As Raven looked around the room, she saw some cracks in the walls, broken picture frames, and other distorted items. She really didn't care at all. They were usually just results after dreaming, uncontrolled emotions in unconscious sleep. All those things were meaningless nonetheless pointless.

However, Raven's shadowy eyes soon lay upon a certain jewelry box that had been noticeably the only thing undisturbed. '_Where did that come from?'_ It was an impeccable marble black with silver trimmings. The figure of a dark silvery raven stood out on the surface…

Suddenly, she remembered something from the dream…

'That lullaby… the last gift mother left of herself…' 

Slowly, she got up in a daze. With wide, curious eyes, she unlocked the beautiful box.

As the remarkable object opened, it started playing a whimsical tune… 

The sound of her mother's voice echoed in her head.

_'It's the same melody in the lullaby…'_

.

(**T. Tower's Kitchen**)

_._

"I wonder where friend Raven is." thought Starfire aloud. The other Teen Titans, excluding Raven, were in the kitchen already eating breakfast. 

"Well, she has been acting weird lately," added Robin. "I guess she just needs some time alone."

"But dude, did you hear her _scream_?" asked Beast boy incredulously. "Every night it's the same thing, but tonight's seemed louder than usual."

"Yeah." agreed everyone at the table.

"She's probably having nightmares," suggested Cyborg. "Do you think we should ask her?"

"I don't know," stated Robin. "Don't you think it would be rude?" _Hmm…_

"I think we all should give Raven a warm, welcoming hug! Do you think that will soothe her troubled mind?" asked Starfire positively. Raven wasn't exactly that type of cheerful hugging person.

"I'm not too sure if Raven is ready for that right now, Star," said Robin, trying to sound reasonable. The others sighed in relief. "Maybe, we should just try to stay clear from her path and try our best to understand where she's coming from."

Everyone agreed to this.

Simultaneously, Raven walked into the kitchen. 

With her eyes slightly hooded, she said flatly. "Is there anything to eat?"

The rest of titans then put their plan into action. 

_So_, they just smiled a **big** _cheesy_ (severely frightening) smile at her.

"_Uhh_… is something _wrong?_" asked Raven backing away. "_Umm_… guys are you okay?"

.

(**Stop***)****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hmm_… **done**. _Whaddya think?_

.

**To Be Continued?-** _Truthfully_, I really don't know much about Raven's past. _Ohm…_ what's Raven's **father's** name again? (I need to know, _please_?) Anyways, I will continue because I have some good ideas for this story. _Stay tuned to find out!_

.

**Genre?-** This story will soon get you starry-eyed. Stay for the romance. Live for the drama.

.

**Coupling?- **I'm setting my mind to a **Robin/Raven**… Sorry to all you BeastBoy/Raven fans!

.

**Flame?-** _Please don't flame_. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Unless you really think this story sucks horrendously, you should tell me.

.

**Review!-** Please, please, _please_ review! This is my _first-ever_ **Teen Titans** story. I wanna know what you think, so please review after reading!

.

Hope You Liked It!!! 


	2. The Raven? Mystified

**_Thanks people for all the reviews! It really means a lot to me! And thanks for the no flaming!!!_**

.

To **Dark Weezing**- Thanks for all the information on Raven's background. I had no idea. seriously. Umm... I'm truly sorry for not looking up the information myself… Basically, I hope it's okay with you if I can continue my story the way I was… even though it's not accurate to the true information… I just watch the cartoon of TEEN TITANS on Cartoon Network… hehe…

To **Princess Darkness and me**- this is what I found when I looked it up… "_Raven's abilities include broadcast empathy, pain dispersion through contact and long-range teleportation. Raven can also project a spirit entity known as a 'soul self'. Raven has exhibited other abilities as well, including emotion manipulation and low-level precognitive abilities." – _from a website…__

.

Disclaimer- I do not own TEEN TITANS! I don't own the excerpts from Allen Poe's poem THE RAVEN… 

.

**_*When I Need You Most*_**

.

Chapter 2-** _The Raven? Mystified_**

.

(**Raven's Room**)

.****

_Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,_

_In there stepped a stately Raven of the saintly days of yore;_

_Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he;_

_But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door-_

Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door- 

_Perched, and sat, and nothing more._****

.

Raven sat at the edge of her bed reading a poem by Allen Poe… She loved his poems since they expressed such dark, deep emotion and sent chills up her spine… and **not many things could do that.**

Raven had been sitting there for quite sometime; she hadn't gotten out since breakfast, and it was already past lunch… She _really _didn't feel like getting out of her room. All the other Titans always started acting like complete and total _idiots_ when she was around. 

_'They probably know about my nightmares.' --- _She guessed… after all, most probably she was right. Yet, even though she was psychic, she would never pry into her teammates' minds unless it was urgently important. For now, just her telepathic intuition would do…

.

_But the Raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only _

_That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour. _

_Nothing farther then he uttered-not a feather then he fluttered- _

_Till I scarcely more than muttered, "Other friends have flown before- _

_On the morrow he will leave me, as my Hopes have flown before." _

_Then the bird said, "Nevermore."_

.

_The dreams never ceased to end, and Raven_ recently had another dream… However… _It had been more different from all of her dreams… and she wasn't too sure if it was even a memory… almost like reality… _

But _still_, she put it out of her mind. She didn't want to think about it; _she just wanted to forget…_

------

Raven quickly glanced at the intricate jewelry box from behind her book. She remembered that, _first of all_, she didn't know where it came from… Yet, it played that sad, sweet lullaby… from her _dream_…

Raven yawned wearily and tore her eyes away from the box. Why was she all of a sudden getting so sleepy?

 "_Whatever_," she muttered, paying no heed to her unforeseen drowsiness.

Her vision suddenly became blurry, but she still kept reading her book… _she was almost finished anyways…_

.

_But the Raven still beguiling my sad fancy into smiling, _

_Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird and bust and door; _

_Then, upon the velvet sinking, I betook myself to linking _

_Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore- _

_What this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt, and ominous bird of yore _

_Meant in croaking "Nevermore."_

.

"Nevermore…" All of a sudden, everything went **black**… 

.

(**Game Room**)

.

Starfire watched as Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games. In particular, they were playing _'A Need for Speed- Underground.'_ After Cyborg and Beast Boy finished building up their cars, they had decided to race it out to see whose car was better.

"Hahaha!" laughed Cyborg mockingly. "I'm beating you, and you can't pass me… you can't pass me!" Beast Boy was burning red with anger.

Suddenly, Robin walked in. "Hey, has anyone seen Raven lately?"

"No… we _haven't_ seen _her_ or a _sign_ of friend Raven anywhere since breakfast." said Starfire sadly, her emerald eyes turned downward.

"Maybe someone should check on her," suggested Cyborg slightly turning away from the game, "or at least bring her some food up."

"Oh! Let me; let me! I will make her my home planet's famous forgelsnout with frog legs cake!" smiled Starfire brightly. "Then, I will sing her the song of happiness! All 8,000 verses!" Everyone sweat dropped.

"Uhh... that's okay Star. Would anyone else like to volunteer?" asked Robin hastily. "Cyborg?"

"AaAaAaHhh!!! I can't believe you passed me!" exclaimed Cyborg in a frenzy. Beast Boy was ahead of him, with his tongue sticking out comically. "Wait till I catch you!"

"I guess that's a no… Beast Boy?"

"No way dude, I'm finally beating him, maybe after I finish kicking Cyborg's butt," grinned Beast Boy cockily. Cyborg hit him with his controller. "Ow!"

"Fine then, I'll do it," sighed Robin in defeat. Everyone just nodded with their eyes glued to the TV. '_I just need to figure out where she is. Hopefully, she's in her room._'

------

Robin slowly walked down the hallway… strangely, it seemed to get darker down the large corridor, as he neared Raven's room…

Then, he started to hear strange sounds… like the flocking of… birds?

_He ignored it…._

------

"Finally…" sighed Robin in relief.  He found a murky blue door with a sign reading, "Raven" on it. Peculiarly, the door was already slightly ajar. 

"Raven?" the Titan leader called out, as he pushed the door all the way open. 

.

(**Raven's Room**)

.

****

**_…Nothing_**. _No Raven_ in sight of it all. The walls of her room were painted a gloomy purple and there were many shelves that held oddities and pictures. _And there was her bed_. Closely, he inspected it. There were traces that she had been there by the wrinkles of her sheets and the book by Allen Poe that was left there, turned to the page with the poem, "_The Raven_". 

Where was she then?

Then a thought came to Robin. '_Maybe she's meditating…_'

---------

Robin had looked everywhere for Raven… 

Now he was looking _outside…_

(**_Nothing_**)

Robin ran a hand through his hair stressfully… Where could she be? What if she was in trouble? Was she even in Titan Tower? 

What was this mystery? 

_'Well anything coming from Raven seems to be some kind of conundrum…'_ smirked Robin knowingly. _That part about her intrigued him…_

Suddenly, Robin was shaken from his thoughts by the strange sounds that he had heard earlier in the hallway. The Titan leader looked towards the sky… Black birds were gathering at the top of the tower… 

"What the-"

_Robin ran inside…_

--------

Unexpectedly, a feeling of urgency over came him, and Robin found himself running towards the staircase leading to the roof of Titan Tower. Why hadn't he checked there before? He sped the corridor and up the stairs. When he finally kicked the door open, he struggled for breath as he looked over the picturesque blue sky, followed by a lone figure… _Raven_…

.

(**Roof of Titan Tower**)

.

Robin crouched low and hid as he tried to get a better look of her.

"_Raven…_" he whispered in shock.

_There she was_…. 

Her eyes were glowing a deep, bloody red and her mouth was curved into a sinister smile as her cape shifted dangerously from the extreme amount of power she was emitting. Birds were surrounding the whole top of Titan Tower and more were endlessly coming. 

One bird in particularly landed on Raven's shoulder. A large, dark raven with black beady eyes. 

What was even more unusual was that Raven began to speak to it in a bizarre language that confused Robin to an extent…

.

_This I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing _

_To the fowl whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core; _

_This and more I sat divining, with my head at ease reclining _

_On the cushion's velvet lining that the lamp-light gloating o'er, _

_But whose velvet-violet lining with the lamp-light gloating o'er, _

_She shall press, ah, nevermore_

.

"_What's going on?"_ Robin whispered to himself somewhat calmly yet bewildered.

_Something was definitely wrong…_

Then something inconspicuously caught his eye… 

_An immaculate ebony-colored box… - _securely held within the care of Raven's hands… 

What was weird about it was that it was… _glowing_… the same dark, crimson color of her eyes…

_And that same box became Robin's **target**…_

--------

(**Dreaming**)

_Raven was situated in a dark abyss talking to a man in the shadows…_

_"Trigon! I told you! I'm not going to be your puppet!" she yelled._

_"Oh but sweetie… it's inevitable." said Trigon with a disgustingly sweet tone. "You will come to the dark side with me, and there will be nothing you can do about it... It is your **destiny**."_

_……….._

_._

_And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting _

_On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door; _

_And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming, _

_And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor; _

_And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor _

_Shall be lifted-nevermore_

_._

(**Stop***)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hmm…_ Confusing? I'm **ending** it right there... _Sorry it might have taken awhile… and the fact its pretty short…_

.

**To Be Continued?- **_Well…_ it really depends on you guys… I'm still working on it… Maybe you can see where my story is going… But if you… _Have any good ideas?_ **Let me know…**

.

**Gibberish- **I know I left you guys **_hanging_**… but I'll try updating a little _quicker!_

.

**Flame?- **_Still.. I hope no one flames as I said before… Constructive criticism? ShuUre!_

_._

**Review!- **Okay now… review please? Make a donation and help **_darkly-sp0ken _**continue her story! **_Review! Review! Review!_**

**__**

_Cya* Until Next Time!!!_


	3. Internal Conflict

**Yay****!!! More reviews! Thanks to all you people who take time out of your busy schedules to review! – **I would have updated this chapter a lot sooner if it wasn't for my server being down. Sorry!****

.

**What to Expect- **_Mostly action/drama/**general**…. _Don't be _mad_ be _glad_- everything's a pretense to **romance**… Don't be confused because there are **three** different areas in this story that **_will_** **_skip_** around… (**Rooftop**), (**Game Room**), and (**Dreaming**). In the end, there is one last zone, and that is (**Raven's Room**).

.

Disclaimer- I do not own TEEN TITANS, and I don't think I ever will. 

.

**_*When I Need You Most*_**

**__**

.

Chapter 3- **_Internal Conflict_**

.

(**Rooftop**)

.

Robin jumped out of his hiding place and called her name, "**_Raven_!**"

The darker being slowly turned around and faced the masked titan.

When Robin had a full view of her, he wasn't too sure if he had just made a stupid mistake. In no time at all, all the gathered birds' small black eyes were on Robin. They had turned as soon as Raven had.

She smiled devilishly. Robin didn't like the sight at all.

"Raven, what's wrong with you?"

"…Nothing at all." She spoke with the tone she had only used once before. Her voice was deep and chilling. Robin flinched.

"Raven, give me that box."

She shook her head amusedly, smile still plastered to her face… until Robin began to approach her.

In the blink of an eye, Raven's eyes narrowed dangerously at him and her mouth turned into a grim scowl. Robin was still moving towards her.

Raven lifted her arm as a signal to the dark raven perched on her shoulder, which flew up into the air… The threatening black bird soon let out a high-pitched cry…

Suddenly, Robin heard noises from behind him, getting closer… _closer_…

He turned around… the flock of birds were darting right for _him!_ Swiftly, he dodged, but they came around again quickly.

Raven stood by watching, her macabre eyes filled with mirth.

.

(**Game Room**)

.

"Hey… do you hear something?" asked Starfire aloud.

"Nope not me." stated Cyborg playing yet another game.

"Not me either." added Beast Boy trying to destroy Cyborg's player.

.

(**Dreaming**)

.

"NO!" refused Raven. "I will never side with you, Trigon!" "Why can't you call me daddy? Like a regular daughter?" smirked Trigon mockingly. "After all I am your fath-" "Be quiet! As far as I'm concerned, I've never had a father!!!" yelled Raven furiously. 

_This made him smile wider. He still taunted her. "Tsk. Tsk. That's no way to talk to your fath-"_

_"SHUT UP!!! Where are you!?!" she screamed. "I'll kill you! I swear it!"_

_"What would your mother think to hear you say such things? Hm..??"_

_"She has nothing to do with this!"_

_"On the contrary… she has **everything** to do with this."_

_._

(**Rooftop**)

_._

Robin tried his best to avoid all the birds, but they kept on coming. This darker Raven seemed to derive so much amusement, watching him fend for his life…

He needed to find a way out of this… but _how?_

_Robin looked up… _

The black raven flapped its wings in mid air, watching intently on the other birds.

_'That's it!' _thought Robin. He dodged the black birds once more and landed on the ground. He aimed precisely to his coordinates… then fired one of his bird-o-rangs at the superior black bird…

The bird-o-rang, which held a net, thus trapped it. The giant raven fell to the ground crying piercingly.

However, _extraordinarily_, the ebony bird turned into ashes and so did the other birds, disappearing by the gust of the wind. Robin looked slightly confused but nonetheless smirked, proud of his accomplishment.

_Then_… he turned to face Raven… a very _angry_, **raging** Raven…

.

(**Dreaming**)

.

_"What do mean?" questioned Raven curiously._

_"Just as I said… she has everything to do with this." spoke Trigon trying to annoy her evermore._

_"Stop talking in CIRCLES!!!!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?!" demanded Raven, fed up with his sarcasm._

_"You really should watch your temper," he said grinning madly, "You might hurt him..."_

_"What?," Raven was baffled, "Who's **him**?"_

_The darkness disappeared and so did the presence of Trigon…_

_._

(**Rooftop**)

_._

Robin tried his best to evade Raven's attacks... He was _failing_ _miserably_…

He just couldn't attack her… He could never attack his _teammate_… All he was aiming for was that **box**… and that wasn't going very well _also…_

"_What's wrong **Robin**?_" Raven's bloodcurdling tone of voice rang in his ears. "Why are you _running away!?_! Are you… **_afraid_**_??_" _Yes, she received much enjoyment from this._

He was getting more freaked out by the second.

_._

(**Dreaming**)

.

_Raven had a front seat in watching herself try to destroy the Titan leader._

_"Oh my God," whispered Raven **almost** fearfully. "Robin…"_

_She tried to do something… anything, she couldn't stop herself. It was like watching a movie…she couldn't change the plot or what was expected to happen…_

.

(**Game Room**)

.

"Are you sure you don't hear it?" asked Starfire again. "Because I think loud noises are coming from _above…_"

"Oh stop worrying Star, it's probably just _Robin_ training again." reassured BB.__

_"I guess so…"_ said Starfire a bit uncertain.

_._

(**Rooftop**)

_._

Robin rolled over and dodged another attack…

The evil Raven quickly recovered and blasted another attack at him…

Robin barely missed this one… except for now, there was a small scratch on his cheek…

A thin line of blood _seeped_ from the small _cut…_

"_Damn it_," cursed Robin under his breath.

_._

(**Dreaming**)

.

_Raven tried to clear her head from all these emotions rushing to her head… she had to keep a cool surface as she always had… So, she began… to meditate…_

_"Azerath Metrion Zynthos… Azerath Metrion Zynthos… **Azerath**** Metrion Zynthos**…" Raven kept repeating these words until she found a quiet, peaceful place in her thoughts…_

_._

(**Rooftop**)

_._

Beads of sweat formed onto Robin's eyebrow. He breathed heavily and hid. He waited patiently for his attacker…

**_….Silence*…._**

_But nothing came…_

Robin cautiously left his hiding place… to find _Raven-_ barely standing… She dropped the beautiful box from her hands with a slight _clink*…_

Robin stared at her, as if seeing **_her_** for the _first time…_

This was not the _evil_ Raven who was recently trying to condemn him to _death_… nor the _mysterious_ Raven who always seemed _emotionless_… this Raven seemed **different**…

Maybe it was the _desperate_ look on her face… or the way she was _shivering _as if frightened to death…

Raven's hands were shaking as she looked up at Robin… 

For a moment so brief, she actually **smiled** as if glad to see that he was in one piece… 

Then with a _thump_ she collapsed…

"_Raven!_" Robin shouted fearfully. He ran to her and kneeled beside her… "Hey, are you okay?"

"…Robin?" She asked weakly yet flatly in her usual tone.

Robin grinned happy to see that she was back to her normal self. He held her fragile form in his arms. "Yeah, I'm here, but don't _speak_. You have to save your energy. We can figure out the rest of this with the team. _Actually, I don't know why they aren't already **here**._" 

"_No_…" whispered Raven.

"Huh?" Robin raised his eyebrow questionably.

"Don't tell _them…_"

"But... I-"

"I don't want them to know this ever happened…_please_ Robin…"

 '_Wait, did she just say **please**_?' thought Robin stunned.

_Raven passed out… into a dreamless sleep…_

"Raven! _Raven_…" He tried to wake her up. 'No use in trying…' he assumed. _Ughh__.___

Robin glanced at her unconscious figure… _She looked so peaceful actually…_

He began to pick her up and carried her down to her _room…_

.

(**Raven's Room**)

.

_Robin put Raven on her bed…_

_He took off her cape…_

_Laid a blanket on top of her…_

_And tucked her in…_

'_She really does seem serene…_' Robin mused.

As he looked at her sleeping form, he brushed away a few stray strands of soft violet hair from her face…

And his mask-covered eyes _softened…_

'She looks so…_ beautiful-_'

Suddenly, Starfire walked _in._

"**Robin**! There you _are_!" She said cheerfully. A surprised Robin jumped away from Raven's resting figure. "We have been wondering what has taken you so long. Are you done with your training?"

"_Training??_" Robin asked incredulously.

"Yes, is it not that you were training? And making all those _noises_?"

"_Umm… _Yes, sorry about that Star." Robin lied. '_I guess I will just have to keep Raven's secret_.'

Starfire was extra happy; since now, she had nothing to worry about. "No need to apologize Robin. I am happy that you are safe. But how is friend Raven?" Starfire looked at the sleeping girl behind him.

"_Ohh_... _umm_... Raven's very tired. She was training with _me_." Robin scratched the back of his head nervously. '_At least, I'm not actually lying._'

Starfire gave a slightly jealous expression, "_You_ were training with friend _Raven_… **_alone_**?"

Robin looked at her funny for a second… "_Yeah_."

Soon some sort of _realization _hit her… 

"Oh I see!" Starfire clapped both of her hands together in acknowledgment and grabbed Robin's hand. "Let us go! We must tell the others of your bonding with friend Raven!" She smiled giddily. Robin gave a shocked expression at the girl's abrupt actions…

Before they left, Robin took one more _glance _at Raven and was pulled out of the room by the hyperactive Starfire.

.

(**Stop***)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_YaY_****_!_** _Hmm…_ so tell me was it **_gho0d_**?? I liked this chappie… but I hope it wasn't too much of a _rush story…_

.

**To Be Continued?- **It mostly depends on the people who read and review… but I will continue… _stay tuned_ to find out what's going to happen **_next_**_!!!_

_._

**Flame?- **_please **no… **_ _constructive criticism…_ **_don't mind…_**

_._

**_Review!!!- _**after _reading_ please.. **_review_****_…!!!!_** _lemme__ know watcha think_… and if you want, gimme some _ideas…_ **^_^**

.

_Hope You Enjoyed!!!_


	4. A Pale Little Birdie

Thanks peoples again for your _consideration_.

.

To **Little Black Teacup**- I was trying to comply to your curiosity, because in the beginning, I was going to skip the stuff about the scratch and go to three days later, but you're a good reviewer. I will have the stuff about the _box_ in the next chapter! _But first_, read this one! Enjoy!

.

**What to Expect**- If you see a little bit of Raven _ooc-ness,_ blame it on her being **_sick!_** The genre today is- _romance/general…_

.****

**Disclaimer**- I do not own TEEN TITANS.

.

**_*When I Need You Most*_**

**__**

.

Chapter 4- **_A Pale Little Birdie_**

.

(**Raven's Room**)

.

Raven opened her eyes drowsily… She didn't feel so good.

'_I feel like I've been hit by a **truck**._' She thought in absolute discomfort. The dark girl coughed raggedly. "How did I get in my room?" She briefly thought of Robin then started coughing again.

Slowly, the sick teenager tried to sit up, but when she felt the room around her _spinning_, her head told her to lie back down. As queasiness began consuming her, she felt like she was going to throw up.

_Ugh._ Raven groaned nauseous, after she felt her stomach jump. And when it did once more, she jolted quickly out of bed and rushed to the bathroom, _vomiting_ into the toilet. She flushed all the rancid contents down the drain, though the putrid _stench_ still lingered in the air…

Ravenstumbled in front of her sink and washed her face and mouth. Ignoring the pounding in her head and slightly disoriented vision, she stared at her wan reflection. She looked like **hell**. Her usually soft violet hair was ruffled messily, tangles decorating the tips. Her amethyst eyes seemed increasingly lifeless with the soreness she was feeling, and her face was even paler than usual, making her look as white as a _ghost_.

The intense feeling of _weakness_ plagued her deadened body. She didn't like it at all.

Raven glanced at the shower, her body aching to be cleansed. Slowly, she took her clothes off with difficulty, due to her hazy sight. She stood naked, at last stepping into the bathtub's parameter. Leisurely turning the knob for warm water with a _squeak*_, she flinched at the sharp sound, hurting her ears.

Finally, the water poured onto her head then all over her body, spilling over every crook and cranny. She dispensed fragrant shampoo into her hand and lathered. Afterwards, adding conditioner, the tangles in her hair disappeared. She rubbed her body with antiseptic soap, cleaning off all the filth that she felt.

Unsteadily stepping out of the shower into the steamy area, she grabbed a pale purple towel and walked into her closet, looking for something to wear. However, her head still throbbed, her stomach still churned, and the nausea was _still_ overwhelming, but at least, she was clean.

She picked out a pair of fuzzy black sweatpants and a big, warm sweater that hung off her milky white shoulders. She was going to **bed**. 

"I'm going back to _sleep_." She murmured to herself.

.

(**T Tower Kitchen**)

.

Robin sat in the kitchen a worried expression etched on his usually composed features as he propped his head and stared into space. A small bandage was beneath his eye, making him look like a _Nelly _wannabe.

The other titans, at first, had been very curious about the little cut.

(_Flashback_)

"Robin! Red ooze is dripping from your face!" shrieked Starfire terrified.

Robin touched his cheek and felt the crimson stickiness. "_Blood?_" He sighed in realization. "_Oh_." He had completely forgotten about the scratch.

"What had happened for you to deserve this… _bloOhD_?" asked Starfire in concern.

"It usually happens when you get hurt." spoke Cyborg.

Starfire gave a determined expression. "Who has hurt you!?!"

"You look really tired," added Beast Boy.

"So what happened, _Robin_?" questioned Starfire confused.

Everyone was looking at him.

He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Umm… I-I _fell_…**??**"

They all sweat dropped. (**_What!?!_**)

(_End Flashback_)

_However_, the masked titan really wasn't thinking about that at the moment…

He was actually thinking about what had happened to Raven.

Robin already chose to keep it a secret for _her_, though, what secret he was _really_ keeping was a mystery to him.

_What was going on?_

.

(**Raven's Room**)

.

No matter how much she tried, Raven could _not_ go to sleep. Her ears were ringing and she had to puke every 20 minutes. She just stared at her dark painted ceiling. She felt like everything around her was whirling in a continuous circle.

Raven buried herself deeper within her silky covers. She didn't want to think about what happened yesterday. And even if she did want to, her mind would not allow her to go any further than '_uhh…??'_

**_Knock* knock*_**

****

The sound of someone tapping at her door palpitated painfully throughout her head.

She tried ignoring it. Maybe, whoever it was, would just go away and _die._

**_Knock* Knock*_**

The pounding in her head became more severe.

"Who is **_it_**_!?!_" She tried to say as loud as she could in a weak, struggling monotonous tone.

"Robin," said the titan leader, "Can I… come in?"

**_Pause*_**

****

…**__**

"…_whatever_" Raven said in acceptance.

Robin opened the door and walked to the crumbled form on the bed. "Hey, _umm_… are you _okay?_"

Raven sneezed. _AaAaCcChHhUuU!!!!_

She looked away in embarrassment. 

"God bless you."

"_Thanks_." 

Suddenly noticing her paleness, the masked titan inspected Raven closer, her nose was pink and she kept coughing violently. "…So, I'm guessing you're _sick_."

"_Wow_… You _are_ a g_enius_." She said sarcastically in a faint voice.

He smirked. "I _know_." Raven rolled her eyes at him.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked skeptically.

"_I_… just wanted to see if you were _okay_…"

"I'm fine." She sniffled emotionlessly. "Nothing to worry about."

"_Actually_… **yes**, it _is_..." Robin slowly sat on her bed staring into space. His troubled thoughts from earlier floated back to his head. The events that had occurred with Raven came back to him. "Yesterday… you really _worried_ me." He frowned in discontentment.

Raven stared at him, her eyes slightly widened in disbelief.

Robin looked at her. "What??"

Looking down, pieces of her violet hair covered her expression. "It's nothing… It's just that… I never thought you really cared about me." The mysterious girl looked up at him and gave a little smile, but it was unbelievable.

Robin flushed. 'Her smile is _incredible_.'

She began speaking again but turned away from him, making him pout. "Anyway, _I'm _the one who should be concerned about **you**… After all, I... I almost _killed_ you." Raven clenched and unclenched her fists to control her anger. "And I most probably would have, if I hadn't known sooner." She grimaced at the passing thought of her father. Things in her room began to wobble. "And for that, I'm _sor-_"

A gloved hand landed on her shoulder in understanding, her resentment quickly dissipating. Raven looked at Robin and blushed slightly. "I have a feeling that this whole thing wasn't all your fault."

The enigmatic sorceress gave him her attention.

"The team has noticed that well… you haven't been acting like your usual self." Robin looked nervous. "We've been hearing you scream at night, and we thought you were having nightmares." Raven listened for his conclusion. "So, does this situation have anything to do with that?"

The Titan leader awaited her response. She nodded slowly, but her eyes grew cold.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Raven sensed his desperateness.

The dark girl was unwilling to tell another human being of what she was experiencing. Her stomach twisted at the mere thought of anyone finding out.

She looked unfeelingly at the _Boy Wonder_ in front of her, as his expression became hopeless. 

Raven's heart softened… However, Robin was her _friend_. He risked his life for hers, without her asking him to. He deserved to know what was going on. So, she supposed, right now, she could_ confide_ in him.

Raven's acidic appearance eased. "_Okay_…" She sighed in resignation…

 "I have been having these dreams, dreams of my past that occurred in a place called… **Azerath**…"

Raven told himabout how the dreams started, her mother Ezra, about her hated father Trigon and her training, and even _bits_ and _pieces_ of her long lost **past**.

----

In the end, Robin was overcome by bewilderment.

Raven barely sighed before beginning a series of coughs, each sounding worse.

The masked titan broke out of his astonishment. "Raven, are you alright?"

She bobbed her head in 'yes' but she began coughing again, looking weaker.

Robin gave a troubled look. "Let's go downstairs, so we can take care of you there. Do you think you can walk?"

"I'll try." spoke Raven, trying her best to stay strong. Steadily, she swung her legs to the side of her bed and pushed herself up for a second to collapse towards the ground, supported by one of her knees. 'My legs feel like **jell-o**.' She thought bitterly.

Robin rushed to her side. "I don't think you're going to get anywhere." He said smirking. Swiftly, he took her in his arms, making her let out a small gasp. "This way is much quicker anyway."

Raven flushed brightly as she held onto Robin. 'He feels…_ warm_.' She laid her head on his shoulder and relaxed, making him smile. Then unintentionally, the sick teenage girl fell asleep.

.

(**T Tower's Living Room**)

.

Robin, an unconscious Raven is his strong arms, walked into T Tower's living room, where everyone was hanging out.

Each of them gasped in surprise, their eyes following the figure Robin was holding.

Starfire flew over to Robin and studied Raven. "What happened to friend Raven?" she asked worriedly.

"I went to check on her and found out that she was sick."

"But _how?_" spoke Beast Boy.

"Probably just the flu…" stated Robin. Everyone gave a troubled look as the titan leader kept his cool. "Cy, can you get a pillow and blankets?"

"No prob." responded the metallic man from the other side of the room.

"Star, do you think you can bring some food?"

"Yes Robin." Starfire flew quickly towards the kitchen.

"BB, get a wet towel and a glass of water."

"I'm on it." The green shape-shifter gave a 'salute' and marched towards the kitchen with Starfire.

----

Once they were gone, Robin sighed and looked down sympathetically at the pretty mystery. While he was carrying her, he had been thinking of their talk. 'From what she told me, she's been through hell and _back_…'

He observed her emotionless face. No one could possibly imagine what hid behind that carefully protected façade. He often thought of how she could possibly keep that kind of control. 'How could one person keep _all _their feelings bottled up? It's definitely not healthy.'

Robin walked to the big, comfy couch and laid her down.

Slowly, his mind glided from her beautiful face to her body. He gazed at her attractive form. Out of the blue, _certain_ _thoughts_ drifted to his head. The titan leader mentally slapped himself for thinking such things of the mysterious girl and reddened.

Raven was his teammate, second-in-command, and _friend_… **Nothing more.**

Then as planned, disrupting Robin's inner turmoil, Cyborg walked in with a big, white pillow and blankets. Following, Starfire flew in with a tray of food, and BB brought a glass of water and wet towel.

Together they arranged the couch for the ill Raven.

The pillow was beneath her head, while she was swathed in blankets. The food was beside her, as Starfire wiped her forehead with the wet rag.

"Do you think we should wake her up?" whispered BB.

"No, I think we should let her rest." spoke Cy.

Robin nodded, and Starfire approved as well. "I agree."

Leaving the food and water for her, just in case, the concerned teens went to bed in hopes of finding their friend feeling better in the morning.

.

^*/^*/ (**Next Morning**) /*^/*^

.

(**T Tower's Living Room**)

.

Raven woke up very, _very_ early that morning. She felt comfortable but she knew that she wasn't in Robin's arms anymore, his warmth long _gone_. She yawned, noticing the blankets, cold food, and distilled water beside her. She drank the water and noticed its old taste, knowing that it had been there for quite a while. Needing to stretch, she stood up feeling as good as new. 

After that, she practiced her energy on a few objects, levitating them. The dark mistress smiled inwardly. Her powers were working properly.

Then, thinking of how she recovered so well, she had a feeling that Robin had some _help_… Actually, somehow, she knew.

Raven was grateful to her _friends_... 

However, she just needed a way to show it without _actually_ telling them.

.

(**T Tower Kitchen**)

.

Each titan woke up upon entering the kitchen. A wonderful smell met their noses.

"Ooohhh what is that wonderful aroma!" squealed Starfire.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, I'm having _that_!" exclaimed Cyborg.

Beast Boy just drooled hungrily, as Robin wondered who could be up so early and decide to cook.

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy's jaws dropped as they saw the person who created the breathtaking scent.

Raven asked timidly yet in her usual tone. "Breakfast anyone?"

.

(**Stop***)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Ugghh_**_…_ Sorry for taking so long butyou don't know how much this chapter took out of me!!!

I rewrote this chapter about 4 times. I wasn't too sure of what I was going to do with it.

.

**To Be Continued-** Next chapter has more romance and I'm going to add some drama with Starfire. Stay to find out! _What will happen next?_

.

**Flame?- **For once, I'll _let_ you flamers out there reading, flame this chapter… I don't think it was that great… I would really like constructive criticism as well.

.

**Review!**- Please _review!!!_  It would encourage me to write the next chapter. Please!?!  **=)**

.

_Love ya!!!_


End file.
